Nintendo
Nintendo is a multinational video game publishing company that publishes many series, including the Super Mario series, The Legend of Zelda series, the Kirby series, and the Metroid seriesSarkar Patricia, "Biggest Gaming Companies". GEEKS. Retrieved 29 July 2016. and manufactures consoles such as the GameCube, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Switch. Their mascot is none other than Mario. Console Wars Nintendo and Sega's rivalry ignited with the fourth console war, where the Nintendo Entertainment System (or NES for short) was competing against the Sega Master System. Nintendo, before the release of Sega Mega Drive in the video game market was a very immense video game company which was almost entirely monopolized the game industry in North America holding around 90 percent of the market share while Sega continues its struggle to cope with Nintendo unfair marketing technique. Nintendo and Sega's rivalry expanded to four different wars. *NES vs. Master System (third generation) *SNES vs. Sega Genesis (fourth generation) *Nintendo 64 vs. Sega Saturn (fifth generation) *Nintendo GameCube vs. Sega Dreamcast (sixth generation) Nintendo and Sega were certainly not alone. During these wars, there were other systems. These include: *Atari 7800 (8-bit;third generation) *PC Engine (16-bit; fourth generation) *Neo Geo AES (16-bit; fourth generation) *3DO Interactive Multiplayer (32-bit; fifth generation) *Atari Jaguar (32-bit)Although Atari marketed the Jaguar as the first 64-bit gaming system, it really isn't a true 64-bit system, same goes with the Nintendo 64. The Jaguar runs on two 32-bit processor named Tom and Jerry. Both processor clocked at 26.59 MHz with Tom worked as graphic processor, while Jerry worked as a sound processor. Only the TOM chip had the 64-bit processor. Jaguar also used the Motorola 68000 processor which was also can be founded on inferior, and older 16-bit Sega's Mega Drive console and Commodore Amiga home computer used as a general purpose processor. ; fifth generation) *PlayStation (32-bit; fifth generation) *Xbox (64-bit; sixth generation) *PlayStation 2 (64-bit; sixth generation) Crossovers THQ and Nickelodeon started working to create crossover games between their mascots, Mitchell & Aang. The first game was Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games for the all gaming consoles including the Wii which featured Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zokku, Soki, Ty Lee, Maii, Hiro, Azula and Oazi for Team Aang, and Mitchell, Dr. Marquessa, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Scottie, Sarah and Amber for Team Mitchell. The popular release caused the recent demand for Mitchell to be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to grow, and later on, he was confirmed to be in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros, which was also for the Nintendo 64. One year later, THQ released Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games which, again, was for the Wii, which included all the previous characters, with the addition of two new characters for each team: Commander Zhao and Jet for Team Aang, and Metal Mitchell, and Dusty for Team Mitchell. Then in 2011, THQ and Nickelodeon released Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games which once again, was for the Wii and all home gaming consoles and it had the same characters as Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games. In 2013, the fourth iteration of the series, Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games was released exclusively for the Wii U once again featuring the same characters only by Nordic Games. A fifth installment of the series, Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games was announced, released for the Wii U in 2016. An arcade edition of the game was also announced in Japan. Ebony, Jet the Hawk, Pierre, Wave the Swallow, Sticks the Badger, Zavok, Zazz Diddy Kong, Airsailor, Annabelle, [[]], [[]], [[]] and [[]] are new characters to the game. Collaboration List of Consoles Home *Color TV Game *Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo GameCube *Wii *Wii U Handheld *Game & Watch *Game Boy *Game Boy Play-It-Loud! *Game Boy Pocket *Virtual Boy *Game Boy Light *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo Switch Features Amiibo support Amiibo is a line of NFC figurines made by Nintendo. They communicate with compatible Wii U and 3DS titles. Mitchell's own amiibo was released in February 2015. The games that included Mitchell with Amiibo support are: *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U: Players can train a "Figure Player" to become a powerful fighter and learn new moves and strategies. *Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U: Unlocks a Master Quest edition which adds Wii U-styled stereoscopic features uses for ''Mitchell Van Morgan 64 & it uses the same engine and plot of Mitchell Van Morgan 64. *''Mitchell & Aang at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games: Unlocks the Super Mitchell Mii costume. Mitchell Games on Nintendo Consoles Handheld Sonic-Advance-US-Boxart.png|Sonic Advance'' File:Sega Smash Pack (GBA).jpg|''Sega Smash Pack'' Box 106394-hd.jpg|''Sonic Advance 2'' Sonic-Pinball-Party-US-Box-Art.png|''Sonic Pinball Party'' File:SonicBattleBoxart653609.jpg|''Sonic Battle'' File:Sonic X a Super Sonic Hero.jpg|''Sonic X: A Super Sonic Hero'' Box 108248-hd.jpg|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:Sonic Advance Chu Chu Rocket.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Advance, ChuChu Rocket! File:Sonic Pinball Party Battle.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Pinball Party, Sonic Battle File:Sonic-Rush-Box-Art-US.png|''Sonic Rush'' File:Sonic Advance Battle.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Advance, Sonic Battle File:Combo Pack Sonic Advance Sonic Pinball Party.jpg|''Combo Pack'' - Sonic Advance, Sonic Pinball Party Two Games in one Battle Chuchu.jpeg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Battle, ChuChu Rocket! File:Sonic Pinball Party C Crown.jpg|''2 Games in 1'' - Sonic Pinball Party, Columns Crown File:Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis'' File:Sonic Rush Adventure.jpg|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' DSMarioand Sonicattheolympicgames US front.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Sega superstar tennis (DS).jpg|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' The Dark Brotherhood.jpg|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' File:Mario and sonic ds.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing - Nintendo DS Box Art.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' SCC FRONT 12 2 lrg.jpg|''Sonic Classic Collection'' File:Sonic Colors (DS).jpg|''Sonic Colors'' SG 630992 210762 front.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' File:MarioSonic3DS.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic3dstransformed.PNG|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Transformed3DSBonusEdition.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'': Bonus Edition SonicLostWorld3DSBox.jpg|''Sonic Lost World'' SSBf3DS Box Art.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SB Shattered Crystal NA Box Art.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' Sega-3d-classics-collection-656x584.jpg|''Sega 3D Classics Collection'' Mario&Sonic20163DS-NTSCbox.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' SBF&I5009540.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Mania.png|''Sonic Mania'' Sonic_Forces_box_artwork.jpg|''Sonic Forces'' Home Console Sonic adv 2 battle box.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' File:Sonic mega collection.jpg|''Sonic Mega Collection'' File:Preview Disc.jpg|''Preview Disc'' Sonic adventure dx.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' File:Sonic Heroes Coverart.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Gc sonic gems collection p o5pa9w.jpg|''Sonic Gems Collection'' File:Shadow the hedgehog (GC).jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' File:Duo Pack Sonic Heroes Super Monkey Ball.jpg|''Duo Pack: Sonic Heroes / Super Monkey Ball'' Souljia.jpg|''Sonic Riders'' SatSR.PNG|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games - Wii North American boxart.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:SonicRiders2.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' File:Super smash bros brawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sega Super Stars Tennis2008.jpg|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' File:Sonic Unleashed.jpg|''Sonic Unleashed'' File:Sonic and the Black Knight (Wii).jpg|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' File:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games official cover.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic & Sega all-stars racing Wii.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' File:Sonic 4 Wii box.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' File:Soniccolorswiithumbg.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' File:Mario-sonic-london-2012-olympic-games-box-art 0.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' DRGPT.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' SARTBE WIIU PACK-FRONT 2.jpg|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'': Bonus Edition Sonic Lost World WiiU.jpg|''Sonic Lost World'' Lost World Deadly Six Bonus Edition Art.png|''Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Bonus Edition'' M&S2014 Wii U Boxart.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' SB Rise of Lyric NA Box Art.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' SSBfWiiU Box Art.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Oie transparent-16.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Trivia *Nintendo had a magazine called Nintendo Power, which notably provided the first looks at THQ's very first Nickelodeon title The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$! for the NES but criticized the poor controls and unengaging game elements. Notes References Externl Links * *Nintendo at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Nintendo at Nintendo Wikia Category:Video game companies